Dirty Girl
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **James Smut** Sex on a tourbus...


**A/N Okay new story here! First of all I wanna dedicate this to ****kachilee07**** cuz she met the guys last night and had such an amazing time! I'm so happy for you Kate :) The ending sucks cuz I'm tired and just wanted to get it done but whatever lol. Enjoy lovelies!**

"James. No", she whispers and removes my hand from her upper thigh.

"Awww babe come on", I try to argue with her.

She rolls over from right beside me onto her back, her hair fanning out all over the pillow. "We can't do anything with the guys around", she informs me quietly, as if they're listening in on our conversation. To be honest all I hear in the background is the movie playing that my three bandmates are watching.

"They can't hear us", I lean closer to my girlfriend. The curtain to my small bunk on the tourbus is closed, shielding us from them. I brush the tips of my fingers up her arm and kiss the shoulder of hers nearest to me.

She sighs and shakes her head no, but I'm not willing to give up so easy. I know what the problem is. When we get intimate she has a hard time getting off while the guys are around and she gets frustrated. Needless to say, this tour has put a cramp in our sex life.

I scoot closer to her and nip at her earlobe, then drag my tongue along the shell of her ear, knowing these actions usually get me what I want. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time", I tell her albeit gruffly while digging the toy out of my pocket. When I saw the vibrating cock ring in the store today, I knew I wouldn't be leaving without it.

Keeping my gaze on her face, I watch as she closes her eyes and sighs my name. "James". I wait patiently for her to open them back up, but when she doesn't I click the tiny button on the side of the jelly ring and watch those irises reappear like a flash of lightning. A faint buzzing sound fills the air, but I can still hear the t.v. over it so I continue on with my task, slipping it around my thumb.

"What is that? Well, I know what it is, but-", she stumbles around with her words, but I cut her off by slamming my mouth down onto hers quickly. I press my lips to hers and allow my fingers to tenderly trail up and down her neck, feeling her relax after several seconds. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, I caress hers with mine while dragging my hand down the valley between her breasts. Surprised that she doesn't try to stop me, I skim the toy over a nipple, feeling triumphant when I feel it peak almost immediately. Next, I remove my mouth from hers and nudge her loose sleep shirt up with my chin and attach my lips to the neglected breast, caressing the skin around the hardened bud and taking it into my mouth when she arches her back and gives an approving groan, gripping onto my shoulders.

My other hand travels down her torso slowly, stopping to trace her bellybutton with a feather light touch, then goes lower over her pubic bone and settles on her center. A tiny high pitched sound slips past her lips and seconds later she raises her hips, pushing herself harder into the toy attached to my finger. I feel my cock starting to harden when a glance at her face shows her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her eyes glazed with desire.

"Be a dirty girl for me babe", I murmur and prop myself up on an elbow to look at her. Staring straight into my eyes, she spreads her legs apart and places her hand over mine, guiding it inside the thin pajama shorts. The heat of her radiates to my hand and keeping my thumb in place, I swirl my index finger around her entrance over the undergarment, feeling the material growing damp within moments.

It's not long until she's writhing around, digging her nails into my skin. "Touch me James. Skin to skin", she begs breathlessly with her eyes closed. My dick is so hard now that it aches and is dying for some attention but I ignore it; this isn't about me, it's about her.

Granting her her wish, I deftly sneak my hand inside her underwear, dragging my thumb down her slit and to her entrance, coating it with her moisture, then gliding it back up to that special little spot. My erection twitches and all of a sudden it feels like my loose boxer shorts are way too tight when I feel how wet and swollen she is. The moment the vibrator comes in contact with her clit, she presses her lips together tightly and moans.

"How's it feel?", I ask, using every bit of self control I have not to rip her clothes off and plunge into her like some sex starved maniac.

"Good. So good", she mumbles, her face now flushed and her lips parted with little pants pouring out from between them.

"Yeah?", I ask and shift myself so that I can flick my tongue over her belly button, teasing her in just the way that I know drives her crazy.

"Mhmm", her voice is growing more urgent. Being so close to her has her musky scent filling my nostrils; and that alone has a drop of pre-come leaking from my dick. I'm taken aback but pleasantly suprised at the same time when her hand covers mine and starts to rub faster and in little circles. Needing to divert my attention before I have an explosion in my pants, I drag my chin the rest of the way up to her breasts, allowing my unshaven stubble to scratch her skin gingerly. Nearing the pink pebbled nipple, I close my lips around it and suck, making her back arch once again.

"I need you inside me James", she whines, rolling her hips restlessly in circles. I can tell she's close to her release now. "I want you to fuck me hard, fast, and deep. Make it hurt. Make me scream. Pound me." I take this opportunity to insert two fingers into her velvet heat and move further up her body, while tugging at the peak with my teeth.

When her body tenses up and her muscles begin to tighten around my digits, I slant my mouth over hers, sealing our lips together so her cries of ecstasy are swallowed up by me. She claws at my bicep and a rush of wetness seeps from her core while her walls pulsate repeatedly. I kiss her through it, milking her with my fingers until every last quiver leaves her body and she's staring at me dazed.

Too horny to care about anything else but getting inside her and letting go, I yank her shorts and panties down, followed by my boxers and roll her over onto her side. positioning myself behind her. Getting the cock ring on and up to the base of my dick proves to be a bit challenging, but I manage it and turn it back on, turning my mahhood into a vibrator and positioning myeslf behind her. I moan my own pleasure at the vibrations against my balls and pull her top leg up and back some, and enter her. Sliding an arm underneath her neck, I clamp my hand over her mouth knowing things are about to get crazy and pull out of her reluctantly until just my tip remains inside her.

My other arm, still wrapped around her leg, holds her thigh out of the way as I slam back into her as far as I can go and snap my hips back, starting up a fast rhthym that has my balls slapping against her fleshy ass. It only takes a few strokes for that fire in the pit of my belly to build up and put me on the edge of bliss, but I'm not going without her.

I push into her until my hips are flush with her butt and grind myself into her, stirring her walls. They're still sensitive from before and gripping at me desperately. Muffled noises come from her mouth while she inhales and exhales in short puffs through her nose, them growing increasingly closer together until once again she's coming, biting onto my fingers painfully. I ignore it though and resume my thrusting, allowing her pulsating pussy to draw out my release, wringing me dry until I have absolutely nothing left to give. I don't even withdrawal from her before reaching down to push the power button of the toy off and bonelessly flopping onto her, pressing my sweaty forehead onto her back.

Nothing seems to matter as I feel her relax in my arms and almost instantly her breathing slows down. Not even two minutes pass by when she drifts off with a content sigh. The fact that three other men are less than twenty feet away from me and the woman I love is irrelevant because for once she falls asleep satisfied and we have many more nights to spend sharing a bunk in this cramped up tourbus during the duration of this three month tour that's barely even started.


End file.
